Because of You
by Charmedfan90
Summary: Will Prue, Piper, and Phoebe be able to handle what is coming for them in the future?
1. Prue Halliwell

**Lyrics belong to Kelly Clarkson, I am just borrowing them for my writing. Anyways, enjoy this kinda angsty one shot…**

_I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself  
Cause my heart so much misery _

Prue wiped her eyes as she stared at the mirror in front of her. How could Patty…her own mother leaves her and her sisters? Prue would never show her tears in front of her sisters, or grandmother. "Prue…sweetie, can I come in?" Grams' voice came from the other side of the door.

"Yeah…" Prue called over her shoulder, and the door opened up. Penny walked in and sat down next to her granddaughter.

_I will not break the way you did,  
You fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way  
To never let it get that far_

Penny wrapped her arms around Prue, and Prue looked up at her Grams. "Something wrong?" she murmured.

"Maybe with you…" Grams said to her. "You seem a little…"

"Depressed?" the sixteen year old said with a sigh. She hated reliving this day every single year, especially since Grams was relying on her so heavily lately. Not that Prue minded, but she never went out on dates, or anything. "Of course I am Grams," Prue snapped at her irritably.

_Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid_

Penny bit back a remark, and sighed. "Why don't you go over to Andy's for a while?"

"Since when have you cared if I was happy or not Grams?" Prue snapped at her. "If I am not babysitting, or watching out for my sisters, you will throw a fit,"

"Now young lady," Penny started, her voice rising with each word.

"Don't you now young lady me!" Prue shouted back, pulling away from Penny. "Get out of my room!"

_I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you point it out  
I cannot cry_

"Prudence," Penny said sternly.

'GET OUT!" Prue screamed, and Penny did as Prue wanted, and got out of her room. Prue slammed her door and locked it before sitting down on her bed, and clutching an old teddy bear. It faintly smelled of the restaurant her mother used to work at, and Prue sighed. Why did she have to drown? Why did Prue have to be the other adult? Why couldn't she just be a normal sixteen-year old girl?

_Because I know that's weakness in your eyes  
I'm forced to fake  
A smile, a laugh everyday of my life  
My heart can't possibly break  
When it wasn't even whole to start with_

Maybe Prue would go down and see Andy. He was the only one who she could really be herself around. She opened up the window, and climbed down one of the pipes. Phoebe did it all the time, so why should Prue care at this point?

Prue climbed into her car, finding the spare key she hid under the car seat, and put it in the ignition. She turned the key and backed up her car. Just as she started to head for Andy's house, she stopped. Shaking her head, she turned the car around and headed for the lake. The lake where Patty had died…

_Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_

Prue parked the family car, and looked out at the lake. It seemed like forever to Prue as she just watched the lake, wind lightly causing ripples to form. Wiping her eyes as she started to remember the coroners zip up her mother's body, she wasn't expecting someone to pull a jacket over her. She jumped and felt a pair of arms secure around her.

"Prue…it's just me," Andy murmured in her ear.

_Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid_

Prue shied away from Andy, and swatted his arms away from her when he once again tried to wrap his arms around her. "Let me guess…" Prue sighed, "Grams called you," Prue should have known that Grams would tell Andy where she could possibly be.

"I was actually looking for you…but when I called your house, your Grams found your room empty," Andy explained, keeping his distance. "She says you guys got in a fight,"

"She says a lot of things," Prue muttered angrily. Take care of your sisters, do well in school, act your age…blah blah. And this was coming from a woman who married multiple times in her life.

_I watched you die  
I heard you cry every night in your sleep  
I was so young  
You should have known better than to lean on me  
You never thought of anyone else_

Prue looked at Andy, and sighed. Tears started to flow from her cheeks, and Andy didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around her. Prue leaned fully into him, and he rubbed her back.

_You just saw your pain  
And now I cry in the middle of the night  
For the same damn thing_

Andy held her for what seemed like forever to the both of them, just being there. There was no other way to describe it. Prue soon pulled away and before she could wipe her tears away, Andy got them with his palms. "You ok to talk?" Andy questioned softly, not wanting her to break down again. Prue shook her head. She didn't want to talk about it; Andy already knew everything she knew.

_Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you_

"Its just the same old crap," Prue murmured.

"Prue…I'm here for you," Andy reminded her. "You don't have to be adult and hide what you are truly feeling," he said rubbing her arm.

_I try my hardest just to forget everything  
Because of you  
I don't know how to let anyone else in  
Because of you_

Once again settling herself in his arms, she just nodded her head. Crying just felt good right now, and Andy was her shoulder to cry on. "Come on…I am going to drive you home," he said, helping Prue off the ground. After Prue gave him a questioning glance, Andy explained, "My dad dropped me off,"

"I don't want to go back there Andy," Prue said after a moment.

"I know," he murmured. "I'll stay with you for a little bit," he promised, and Prue seemed ok with that.

_I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty  
Because of you  
I am afraid_

_Because of you  
Because of you_

Prue nodded her head, and Andy led her to her car, and started it up…


	2. Phoebe and Piper Halliwell

Prue sighed as Andy drove towards Halliwell Manor. Andy took a look at Prue, and reached over with his hand and put it gently over hers. "It will be ok," Andy promised her, rubbing it gently. Prue grasped his hand and squeezed it appreciatively.

"Thanks Andy," she murmured, looking at him. "I really mean that...you are the only person I can be with that won't judge me. I really appreciate that," she said, and Andy grinned at her.

"Anytime Prue," Andy said. "You know I will always be there for you, I promise," he said, looking at her fully when he came to a stop light. "I really care for you," he said, as he turned to Pine Street.

"I really care for you too," said, and Andy stopped the car in front of the manor. "I would invite you in...but I have no idea how Grams is going to react,"

"Do you want me to stay?" he questioned after a moment.

"I really wish you could..." she said, and Andy got out of the car, to help her out of the passenger's seat.

"Come on," he said, helping her out of the car. Prue looked at him in curiosity, and went to the front door to open it. Penny looked at Prue as she walked in, no accusatory glare in her eyes or anything. "Evening Mrs. Halliwell," Andy said politely to Penny.

"Andy, dear call me Grams," she said, giving him a smile. "Your parents already called...you are more than welcome to stay here with Prue tonight..."

"Thanks Grams," Prue murmured, and Penny walked to Prue, opening her arms to offering a hug. Prue went to her Grams and Penny wrapped her arms around Prue.

"Goodnight," Penny said to Prue, and Prue murmured goodnight back, and felt Andy trailing behind her. Prue was in shock that Penny took the idea of Andy staying with her so easily. Prue felt so tired, and Andy led her to the bed. He pulled back the sheets and Prue laid down, and looked at Andy. She patted the empty space on her bed, and Andy laid down next to her. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Night Prue," Andy breathed as Prue fell asleep. He brought Prue closer and fell asleep holding her.

Penny looked away from the door, and walked towards Piper's room. She knew that Piper was having problems at school. Not academic wise, but finding and keeping friends wise. She knocked on Piper's door, and Piper opened up the door. "Hi sweetie," Penny said to Piper.

"Hi Grams," she said rubbing her eyes gently. "Something wrong?" she questioned.

"No...just checking up on you," Penny said.

"Grams...I was kinda sleeping," Piper said to her with a sheepish look on her face. "Can we please talk tomorrow?" Penny nodded. "Night Grams," she said giving her a quick hug.

"Night Piper," Penny said. Piper sighed, shutting the door. A part of her wished that Penny would have pressed what was wrong. Piper turned around and looked at herself in the mirror. Despite finally having her braces off... she was so self-conscious about her image. She always hated that Phoebe and Prue were blessed with their beauty. And on Prue's side she was a cheerleader dating the Quarterback of the High School football team. Phoebe...her youngest sister always loved, always likable. Piper...she was just in the middle, her face stuck in a book. Piper looked at her latest book, and sighed. Both Prue and Phoebe had offered to do makeovers for Piper, but she had politely declined.

Get rid of the glasses...get contacts instead, try actually styling her hair instead of just pulling it back. Piper sat down on her bed, and picked up her school book. She read a little bit before doing the homework. She turned to her bedside and took her glasses off and put them on there. Turning off the lights, she closed her eyes, dreading the next day of school.

Meanwhile Phoebe was sneaking back into her room. Phoebe quickly took off her clothes and got dressed in some pajamas. Penny knocked on the door, and Phoebe opened up it. "Hi Grams,"

"Where were you?" Penny pressed.

"In my room..." Phoebe lied.

"Then why are you still covered in makeup?" Penny questioned, and Phoebe groaned. "I can't believe you Phoebe Halliwell," Penny sighed, rubbing a hand tiredly over her face ignoring the pain in her chest. Phoebe, on the other hand noticed her pained expression.

"Grams...calm down," she said, putting a hand on Penny's shoulder. Penny was touched that Phoebe noticed, and decided not to press for punishment, knowing that her heart condition would be more than adequate to guilt her into staying out of trouble. "You want me to give you some water?" she asked.

"I just want you to behave Phoebe...can you please do that one thing for me?" Penny questioned, and Phoebe nodded. "Good," she said, wrapping her arms around her shoulders, "now go to bed,"

"Night Grams..." she said in a guilty voice.

"Goodnight Phoebe," Penny said, kissing her forehead, "Sweet dreams," Phoebe smiled, and wiped the make-up from her face before crawling into bed. Penny sighed, finally getting all the girls in bed. She wiped the sweat from her forehead, and took a few deep breaths, forcing the ache away. Penny headed towards the attic. Swishing her arm at the chest, it opened up making candles, and the Book of Shadows fly out of it. It had the call a spirit spell. She needed to see her daughter.

"_Hear the words, hear the rhyme, spirit from the other side, come to me, I summon thee, cross now the great divide_," White lights swirled the room, and formed into Patty Halliwell. "Patty,"

"Mother..." Patty said, her voice full of worry, "What's wrong?" she questioned.

"The pains are getting worse Patty...and the girls are pulling farther and farther from each other. I do not know how much longer I can keep them together before I too pass away,"

"Don't talk like that..." Patty said.

"Patty...they won't ever be ready to receive their powers..." Penny said. "Something is coming...and I don't know If I will be able to stop it..."

"This is why we need to get the girls their powers so they can help you..." Patty said. "You don't have to do this alone..."

Penny shook her head, "I gotta go Patty...the girls might wake up..." Patty nodded sadly.

"Blessed be Mother..."

"Blessed be my daughter," Patty disappeared in a swirl of lights, and Penny sighed. She knew she had a rough day ahead of her, and she had to go get some rest...


	3. Change is never good

Piper sighed, and rolled on her bed. She knew if she didn't get out of bed soon, that Prue and Phoebe would hog all the hot water for the shower. She was oversleeping as it was, so Piper grumbled, cursing the day as she got out of bed, and headed towards the bathroom. Piper took a quick shower, knowing that Phoebe was going to need the hot water waking up. Quickly drying her hair, she got out just in time to see Phoebe walking towards it, an exhausted look on her face. "Don't worry...I didn't take too long, there should be some hot water left for you,"

Phoebe murmured something that sounded like a thank you, and went into the bathroom. As Piper walked downstairs, she noticed that Andy was already there. Glancing at the clock, she noted it was only seven in the morning. Why is Andy here that early? Giving Piper a warm smile, Andy said, "Hey Piper,"

"Hey Andy," Piper said, heading towards the kitchen. They had school soon, so she couldn't cook anything all that big, so she settled for cereal. "You want anything?" she offered as Prue headed into the kitchen, looking flawless and beautiful as usual. Piper was feeling so jealous of Prue...she had the looks, the popularity, and a perfect boyfriend.

"Piper is something wrong?" Prue asked, giving Piper a worried look.

"No..." Piper instantly said, turning her gaze to the cereal. Prue gazed at the clock, and took Piper by the arm. "What are you doing?"

"I am being sisterly, and helping you with your look. Going to help you have a makeover," she said, dragging her upstairs.

"We are going to be late for school..." Piper whined.

"Piper...school can wait for this," Prue said with an eye roll. "Phoebs!" Prue shouted, and Phoebe's head popped out from the bathroom. "Come on!" called out, and ushered Piper into her room.

"What are we doing?" Phoebe questioned, following Prue and Piper in her room.

"Helping Piper with some of her problems by giving her a makeover," Prue explained, and Phoebe grinned.

"Finally a chance to use all the stuff we bought for her," Phoebe said with a cheeky grin. After about 20 minutes, Piper couldn't even recognize herself. They had helped her put the prescription eye contacts in, and her hair was straightened. "Wow..." Phoebe breathed, looking how pretty Piper looked.

Piper turned around and enfolded her sisters in a hug. "Thanks you guys," Piper breathed, squeezing them.

"Anytime Piper..." Prue said. "But we better get to school, or Grams will have our heads if we don't show up," Prue hustled them out of the house, and sped to school. They barely got there on time, and instantly the feeling that accompanies going to school came in at full speed.

As the day seemed to drag by, Phoebe tapped her pencil on the desk. "Miss Halliwell, will you please stop that annoying tapping?" her history teacher snapped at her. Phoebe rolled her eyes and continued to tap. "Miss Halliwell...if you do not stop this instant-," his nasally voice stopped mid-sentence as a an officer came in. Phoebe's head instantly snapped up, and the history teacher motioned for Phoebe to come up. Phoebe gathered her stuff, and walked up to the front of the room. "Just go with them...you aren't in any trouble," Phoebe reluctantly followed the police officers, and saw Prue and Piper.

"What's going on?" Phoebe questioned as she reached her sisters.

"I don't know Phoebs," Prue murmured. "Hey..." she said tapping one of their shoulders. "What the hell are we doing?" she snapped at him angrily. The officer, turned around and sighed.

"We will tell you what happened when we get away from the school..." he promised, and led them away from the school.

"Alright asshole," Prue said, "enough with the anti-climactic and tell us what's wrong,"

"Its about your grandmother..."

"What's wrong with Grams?" Phoebe asked, tears entering her eyes.

"No...you are not going to say that," Prue growled, "we have lost everyone, we are not losing her too," Prue shot.

"I'm sorry girls..." the officer said. "We contacted your father..."

"NO!" Prue shouted. "He is not welcome into our lives," Prue shouted at him. "He abandoned us!"

"I'm sorry...but we can't leave you alone,"

"Why not? I'm seventeen years old!" Prue shot.

"Prue..."

"Do not call me Prue," she shot. "How could you contact him? We could go stay with someone..."

"Prue...you are going to let Daddy go away again?" Phoebe hiccuped. Prue stayed silent, and they arrived at the police station.

"He can't just take us like that...isn't there some legal crap he has to go through?" Prue questioned. "He left...Grams has...had custody of us,"

"He is the next blood relative to you...so you have to go," he explained.

As Prue continued to stew in her anger, the one person she thought that she would never see again walked into the room. Phoebe looked and saw him. "Daddy..." Phoebe whimpered, and Victor Bennett walked over to Phoebe, sweeping her into a hug. As he held Phoebe, he offered his arm for Prue and Piper to get enfolded into the hug, and Piper instantly leaned into him.

Prue just glared at the man that was her "father" and he knew that this young woman in front of her was his first baby. "Prue.." he started.

"Victor," Prue stated, folding her arms in front of her chest. Prue's anger was overcoming her deep depression of their Gram's death. "So this happening finally shattered your perfect life, and you had to come crawling back to come and make ours worse..." Prue shot. "I don't want you here Victor. I have taken care of my sisters without your help, and I sure as hell do not need it now,"

"Prudence..." he said, in a "stern" voice, and Prue just rolled her eyes.

"Don't you talk to me like you are still our father," Prue growled.

"Prue," Piper shot at her.

"Piper...its' ok...I'm going to come take you girls home," Victor said, loud enough for Prue to hear.

"The manor?" Phoebe whispered, clutching at his shirt.

"No... I got a condo..."

"A condo...so we are going to lose the manor too?" Prue shot at him. "No...I am not going to do this," Prue said, storming past them, and heading outside.

"Prue!" Victor called out and approached his daughter.

"Stay away from me," Prue shouted back at him. She saw her car in the parking lot, and instantly knew that Andy was there. Andy walked towards Prue, and she waved her hand at the car. "start it up!" she called out, and Victor put a hand on her shoulder. "Let go of me," Prue shouted, smacking his chest.

"Prue...calm down.."

"Calm down!?!" Prue repeated. "NO! Now let go of me!"

Victor attempted to pull his clearly broken daughter into his arms, but she pushed him away. She went to Andy, and buried her face into his chest. "What the hell-," Andy started to shout at Victor, and then he recognized him. "Mr. Bennett?"

"Yeah...that's the deadbeat. Andy...just take me...and Piper and Phoebe away from him," Prue pleaded with Andy. "I am not going...going..."

"Prue...come on..." Victor started, and Prue shot a glare at him. "Look...I'll take you to the manor..." Victor sighed in defeat. The only reason why he didn't want to take them there in the first place was because that it was the last place Penny was. Prue shook her head.

"You are not welcome in our home Victor," Prue shot back at him.

"Prudence Halliwell..." he started to growl, and Prue just raised an eyebrow.

"That hasn't worked on me since I was four. I will take care of Piper and Phoebe. We do not need you Victor,"

"Prue, I am your father, and whether you like it or not I am taking you home. Now quit your-,"

"Who gave you the right?" Prue shot at him. "You...our father? You haven't been a father for 10 years Victor. Believe me, that is more than enough time for me to lose all respect for you," Victor once again ignore the pain entering his heart, as he heard his oldest daughter basically say that he hated him. Piper and Phoebe joined them in the parking lot, and Victor looked helplessly at Prue.

"We'll meet you at the manor," Andy said as compromise, and Prue shook her head as she went into the passenger's seat. Victor nodded his head, and hustled Phoebe and Piper towards his car. Piper stayed silent, but Phoebe went up to him, and wrapped her arms around him.

"Daddy..." she whispered, and Victor squeezed Phoebe, glad that not all of his daughters hated him. "What's going to happen to us?" she asked, and Victor stroked her arm.

"Well..." Victor started, knowing that the Book of Shadows was in the manor, he knew he had to get to it before his girls suffer the same fate as their mother and grandmother. "We are going to go to the manor, and grab some of your things..."

"We aren't going to stay there?" Piper questioned, finally finding her voice. "We can't sell that Dad..." Piper whispered. "I don't want to be anywhere else...it has mom there...and now grams will be there...don't make us move out of there," she pleaded. Phoebe shook her head in complete agreement.

"I'll think about it...but for now, lets just bring you girls home," and with that he opened the passenger door, and Piper crawled in next to him. Phoebe went into the backseat and sighed as Victor headed towards the manor. He was on a mission...he was going to save his girls.


	4. Awakening

Prue sighed as Andy went towards the manor. Andy didn't know what to say to his clearly hurting girlfriend. He wanted to tell her that maybe she should try to make up with her father, but it looked like Prue didn't want to talk about that right now. Andy stopped the car, and Prue sighed as she saw Victor's car coming up behind them. "I don't want him to be here Andy...isn't there some way that your dad could...you know, make him stay away for a while?" Prue asked in a hopeful voice.

"I don't know Prue..." Andy murmured, feeling that she should hear the truth. Prue nodded, and felt for his hand. He gave her hand a squeeze, and wished there was a way to give her more support. Prue got out of the car, and quickly opened the door. She waited for Andy to follow and slammed the door behind her. "Prue..." Andy whispered, grabbing her arm.

"Andy...can I just stay with you for a while?" she asked.

"What about your sisters?" Andy asked squeezing her arm. "They are going to need you..." Andy said in a small voice, knowing that Prue was going to be mad.

"I know...but I need you..." Prue whispered.

"It's ok Prue...I'll stay here again," he promised, squeezing her against him. Victor opened the door, hustling Phoebe and Piper into the manor. Victor saw Prue being held by Andy, and was about to object when Piper shook her head. Victor didn't need to get Prue any angrier at him than she already was.

Victor had no idea what he should do with his daughters. He just wished that they would all get along, but it seemed that Prue was the most hurt out of all of them. The way she glared at him...it broke his heart all over again to see her this angered with him. He went towards Prue and when she saw him coming, she pushed herself more into Andy. "Stay away from me Victor," She spat at him. Andy squeezed her against him, and shied her away from Victor.

Piper knew that if anything happened soon, it would be Prue and Victor bickering. "How about I go cook some dinner...we can have our favorites..." Piper offered, and Victor turned to his middle daughter.

"That sounds good Piper," Victor said, "I'll help you," he said, heading towards the kitchen. Piper wasn't too sure how she felt about Victor being in the place where Grams had been there for her. Piper reluctantly followed her father, not wanting to hurt his feelings.

Phoebe walked over towards Prue and Andy. Prue momentarily pulled away from Andy surprised that Phoebe hadn't immediately followed Piper and Victor. Phoebe had unshed tears in her eyes, and Prue pulled her youngest sister into a hug. "It'll be ok Phoebs," Prue promised.

"I know..." Phoebe murmured, pulling away. "You aren't going to leave are you?" she asked, and Prue shook her head.

"No I am staying right here," Prue assured her youngest sister. Phoebe nodded her head, and Prue squeezed her arms. Phoebe headed over to the couch, and sat down. Prue immediately sat down next to her, and in a few minutes, Phoebe had dozed off. Prue got up and pulled a blanket over her sister. Victor had walked in to call in Prue and Phoebe...but stopped when he saw that Prue was tucking Phoebe in.

"What the hell are you staring at?" Prue snapped at Victor. Victor sighed, "never mind, I don't care," Prue growled, walking back towards Andy.

"Aren't you hungry?" Victor asked, and Prue shook her head. "Prue...you need to eat something,"

"And you need to shut it," Prue muttered. Victor grabbed on to Prue's arm, and pulled her to him. Prue immediately struggled in his embrace, and started to hit his chest. "Let go of me!" Prue shouted, finally managing to lug him off of her. "Don't ever do that again," she said, her voice turning dark. Piper sighed, as she saw that neither Phoebe or Prue had come down for dinner. Victor turned to his middle child, and Piper sighed.

"I am sorry," he whispered. Victor wanted to tell his daughters how much he missed them, and how much he wanted to come back, but didn't. It was a selfish reason to begin with for him leaving, and he knew that Prue would probably take it the hardest.

"I know," Piper murmured. Victor walked over to Piper, and wrapped his arm around her. Piper gratefully leaned into him, and Victor held her in his arms. "Thanks Daddy," she whispered.

"I really wish I came back sooner," Victor said to her. "There is so much that I could have done...and now there is so much things to make up for,"

"I know Daddy...but you just need to be there for us," Piper whispered in a hoarse voice. Victor nodded his head, and mentally hit himself. He needs to think about his daughters, and worry about his guilt later. He just needed to be there for his girls.

A Couple Hours Later

Victor tried to look in all the rooms, trying to tell if his girls were sleeping or not. He walked towards the attic. He knew that Patty and Penny kept the Book of Shadows in the there. There was only one chance to save his girls from suffering the same fate that his ex-wife and mother-in-law had to go through. As far as he could tell Prue, Piper, nor Phoebe had received their powers. He had time. He was going to hide the Book of Shadows, far from his girls. "Daddy?" Victor turned around, and saw that Phoebe was up.

"What are you doing up sweetie?" he asked.

"I couldn't stay asleep," Phoebe whispered. Victor pulled his youngest daughter into a hug, and she snuggled into him. "What are you doing up and about? You weren't in the guest room," she murmured.

"I couldn't sleep either," Victor said to Phoebe. Phoebe nodded her head, and Victor rubbed her back. "Come on...lets get you back to bed," he whispered, leading her into his room.

"Daddy, can you stay with me?" she breathed. Victor debated what he should do, and decided to comfort his baby girl. Victor laid down next down next to Phoebe, and he felt her wrap her arms around him. "I love you Daddy,"

"I love you too Phoebe," Victor murmured, and felt himself dosing off. After Victor fell asleep, Phoebe still couldn't help but feel that there was something going on. Phoebe crawled out of bed, and headed towards the attic. Phoebe had no idea what was drawing her to the attic, but she had the undying feeling that was something there. She pushed open the door, and was shocked that it opened. Thunder crackled, and still Phoebe continued over towards the pedestal. There was a leather bound book on there and it was entitled the Book of Shadows.

"What the hell..." she murmured, opening up the book. It reminded her of Penny and Patty, and she felt herself forming tears in her eyes. She dabbed at them, and turned the pages. "_Hear now the words of the witches_," she read aloud. "_the secrets we hid in the night_," she continued to read on, feeling a little sense of deja vu. "_the oldest of Gods are invoked here, the great works of magic is sought_," Phoebe had a feeling that she should stop reading, but something edged her on to continue, "_In this night, and at this hour, we call upon the ancient power, bring your power to we sisters three_," thunder boomed again, "_We want the power...give us the power_," she murmured. A rush of cold air went through the attic, causing her to shiver.

Victor woke up with a gasp, and saw that Phoebe wasn't with him. He stalked towards the attic, and heard the rest of the chant. "No..." he was too late. The girls' powers were unlocked.


	5. Destiny

"Daddy what's wrong?" Phoebe murmured, and he went towards the Book of Shadows. She saw that Victor was glaring at the Book of Shadows. "Have you seen this book before Daddy?" Phoebe asked, trying to get him to talk.

"Phoebe...why did you read this out loud?" the rational part that was telling Victor that Phoebe didn't know that was the spell to release her and her sister's latent powers. Now demons were going to be after them. He started flipping through the book, and Phoebe looked guilty.

"Daddy...did I do something wrong?" Phoebe asked, and Victor took a calm breath.

"No...sweetie you didn't," Victor promised. "I just need you to reverse what you said, ok?" Phoebe's powers should be intact enough for her to get rid of them.

"Dad...it was just some stupid poem," Phoebe said with an eye roll. Victor once again had to bite back an angry remark, and just shook his head. "You can't be serious Dad...that wasn't a spell. I am not a witch," Victor didn't want to explain this to his daughter, and finally found the page to get rid of their powers. Great it needed their blood to activate the spell. "How do you know what this is?" Phoebe questioned.

"Phoebe..." Victor murmured, taking her gently by the shoulders, "I need to tell you and your sisters something. Why don't you go wake them up?" Victor asked, and Phoebe seemed reluctant to do that. "Phoebe please," Phoebe nodded her head, and headed towards Piper's room.

Phoebe knocked on her sister's door, and Piper woke up with a grown. She pulled her hair back quickly and went to open the door. "Phoebe..it is like one in the morning..what's wrong?" Piper asked tiredly.

"Daddy...he needs to tell us something," Phoebe murmured. Piper just nodded her head, and followed her towards Prue's room. "Prue...Andy wake up," Phoebe said banging on the door.

Prue sighed, she had just started to go to sleep, and saw Andy with a worried look on his face. Andy beckoned Prue up to her feet, and they both went to the door. "Hey Phoebs...what's wrong?" Andy asked. Phoebe always felt glad that Prue was dating Andy. Andy had always taken care of Prue well, and always was brotherly with Phoebe and Piper.

"Dad apparently has something to tell us," Piper said a little grumpily. Prue's face turned sour, and she had an angry glare set in.

"Where is he?" Prue asked, her jaws grinding together. She followed Phoebe to the attic and saw Victor holding the Book of Shadows in his hands. "Is there something going on, or is this you being a deadbeat again?" Prue asked bluntly.

"Prudence, I am not in the mood for this. You will take your sisters, and sit them down, and you will not interrupt me when I explain this to you," and for once since Victor had arrived, Prue had listened to him. Prue lead Piper and Phoebe to the couch, and Victor sighed. "Andy...go home," he commanded.

"Prue needs me here," Andy said.

Victor glared at him, "If you expect to keep dating my daughter you will listen to me right now," Prue glared at Victor, and Victor returned the glare, "Now," he said, pointing towards the attic door. Andy sighed, but bent down next to Prue brushing his lips against hers. "Give me a call when this is all over," Andy said to her, and walked out the door.

"Asshole," Prue muttered glaring at Victor.

"Prudence," Victor growled, slamming his hand on the Book of Shadows. "Now...from what I have seen from Phoebe...you girls don't know about...what your mother and grams called your destiny,"

"Destiny," Prue scoffed.

"They were witches," Victor explained.

"That's real nice, calling them witches...especially since you are a-,"

"Prue," Piper snapped, smacking her arm. "What do you mean witches?" she questioned, not really sure if she wanted to hear the answer.

"Protectors of the innocent, witches of the light," Victor clarified.

"Does that mean..." Phoebe started.

"No...I am not going to let you girls follow this path..." Victor said immediately. Prue just shook her head at him. Prue couldn't believe that Victor has gone senile at such a young age. Prue grabbed both Piper and Phoebe by the arm and started to lead them out of the attic. "What are you doing?" Victor demanded.

"Taking Phoebe and Piper out of here. Clearly you have gone mental," Prue shot at him.

"Prue...what are you doing?" Piper demanded.

"Well...I am going to call that stupid social worker that was at the funeral, and make sure that Victor gets put in the loony bin," Prue said. Victor couldn't let this happen, he shot up and disconnected the phone. "I don't know what you are planning to accomplish, but you are not dragging me and my sisters down with you,"

"Just please do this," pointing to the spell to get rid of their powers, "and you can send me to the funny farm," he promised. Instead of calming Prue down, she got more freaked out.

"Maybe we really are witches..." Phoebe started.

"No Phoebe, he is out of his freaking mind," Prue growled. Piper stopped their bickering by putting a calming hand on each of her sister's shoulders.

"Lets just hear Dad out," Piper murmured, and felt Victor smile at her.

"Thank you sweetie," Victor said to his middle daughter. "Look, I know your mother and grandmother wanted you to have your powers...but I wanted you to live normal lives..and not vanquish demons..."

Phoebe felt Prue tighten her hold on her arm, and Phoebe glared at her. "So even if you weren't crazy, don't you think it should be our decision?" Prue questioned.

"Prue...you have no idea what was involved-," Victor started, and Prue dragged Piper and Phoebe away from Victor. "Prue...what are you doing?"

"Taking Piper and Phoebe with me to Andy's," Prue shot. "You clearly have no sanity to raise us right now," Prue growled. "Come on you guys," Prue said.

"Prue...I want to stay with Daddy," Phoebe whispered.

"No...I may have been pissed at Grams...but I am not going to break my promise to her and Mom. I am not letting him back into our lives," Prue whispered, dragging them to the car.

Victor grabbed Prue by the arms, and suddenly pulled her into him. "Let go of me," she demanded, but he refused. Prue was stiff in his embrace, and he started to rub her back with his hands.

"I'm sorry Prue..." he whispered, "I am so so sorry. Prue...I wanted to come back...so many times...but I didn't. I love you..." he murmured all in one breath, tears flowing freely from his eyes. Prue felt herself breaking down, and she slowly wrapped her arms around him.

"Fine..." Prue said, and pulled away when Victor was most vulnerable. "But I still think you are a lunatic. I am going to go to bed, and we are going to forget this ever happened," Prue stated, going back towards her room. Victor relaxed, and nodded his head. He knew he could try and make a potion to strip the sisters of their powers.

Piper mirrored Prue's movements, and headed towards her room. Phoebe inched back to the attic, and took the Book of Shadows from the pedestal. Victor didn't notice that the Book of Shadows was gone, and it instantly went to Phoebe's room. "The Book of Shadows..."


	6. Begining of Power of Three

As the night came and went, Phoebe did not put the Book of Shadows down once. She read every part of the history of the book, and how it was passed down from mother to daughter. There was a knock on the door, "Phoebe..." Victor called out lightly. Phoebe's eyes widened as she saw the door was opening. Quickly shoving the book under her pillow, the door opened up. "Hey..." he said sweetly.

"Hi Daddy..." Phoebe yawned, a bit of sadness touching her voice. Victor bit back a sigh; he knew it was going to take a long time for his little girls to trust him again. He sat down on the bed with his youngest daughter, and lightly touched her hand. "Is something wrong?" she asked.

"No...I am just worried about you girls..." Victor said, and he placed his other hand on her cheek. "It looks like you have been up all night," he commented lightly.

"It is hard to sleep..." Phoebe said softly. It wasn't a lie, she had been thinking about Grams lately.

"Oh Lady Bug...I'm sorry," he said, using the nick name he had given her as a small child. He wrapped Phoebe in his arms, and felt Phoebe lean into him. "Just rest.." he told her and she nodded her head.

"Why don't you go check on Piper...she really isn't doing too well..." Phoebe murmured.

"Piper is downstairs with Prue..." Victor said, "so I am going to be with my baby girl," he whispered.

"I'm fine Daddy," she said to him; she really wanted to read the Book of Shadows. Victor could see something in her eyes.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked her n a soft voice.

"Just a little hungry..." Phoebe said, and Victor smiled and nodded his head.

"Ok...lets go get something to eat," Victor said to her, and offering his hand out to her. Phoebe took it and they headed downstairs. As soon as Prue saw Victor coming down the stairs, her face soured. Victor wished he could get Prue to calm down. He wished he could have his little girl back, but he had the distinct feeling that Prue was not going to be so forgiving so easily.

Piper sensed another battle was going to be brought out, and she sighed. "How about I make some breakfast?" Piper asked, and Prue shook her head. "Prue..."

"I'm staying don't you worry," Prue said with a sigh. "I am just calling Andy," she said, and with a pointed glare at Victor, before walking towards the phone.

"What do you want for breakfast Daddy?" Piper asked.

"I can cook something sweetie..." Victor started, but he saw that Piper just wanted to keep her sanity by cooking. "How about I help you cook something?" Victor offered, and Piper smiled.

"Sure Daddy..." Piper whispered, and they headed towards the kitchen. Taking the opportunity, Phoebe ran up the stairs and went back into her room. She opened up the Book of Shadows, and started to thumb through it once again.

"Me, Prue, and Piper...the Power of Three..." Phoebe breathed. As she ran her hand lightly over the text, she heard a humming in her ears. Phoebe let out a sudden gasp, and she closed her eyes. _She saw Victor looking at the Book of Shadows, and as Phoebe gazed down in the vision or whatever it was and saw that Victor was trying to prepare a potion to strip a witch from her powers._ Phoebe let out a gasp, and looked down at the Book. What the hell was that, she thought to herself. "Phoebe..." Piper's voice came out, and Phoebe didn't have enough time to hide the book. "What are you doing with that?" Piper asked her little sister.

"Nothing..." Phoebe lied, and made a lame attempt to hide the Book.

"Phoebe...I though we agreed that this book was just a waste of time..." Piper said to her, and Phoebe shook her head.

"You and Prue agreed, not me. Daddy was right...we are witches..." Phoebe said with a sigh.

"No...Daddy probably just had too much to drink..." Piper muttered.

"No...Piper look here..." Phoebe said pulling out the Book. "I think we are the three sisters...the Charmed Ones," Piper took a look at the page and sighed.

"Phoebe we are not the almighty Charmed Ones...I can't believe you would pull this after only a couple days since Grams died," Piper shot, leaving the room. Phoebe winced as she thought about Grams, and Phoebe knew that she had to hide the Book of Shadows.

Throwing it under her bed, she walked downstairs to find Victor at the head of the stairs. "Hey...I was just about to come up and get you..." Phoebe just nodded her head, and went to the kitchen. Victor saw something was bothering Phoebe, and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Phoebe..."

"I'm fine," she snapped at Victor. Victor was in shock, but a part of him knew that Phoebe would be pissed at him at some point. Noticing that she was short with Victor, Phoebe turned around and pulled him into a hug. "I'm fine," she said in a softer voice, and Victor nodded his head, hoping that his youngest daughter was ok at this moment and time.

Days had passed, and the girls had to go back to school. "Daddy...I don't want to go..." Phoebe whined. She didn't want to give Victor the opportunity to strip her and her sisters of their latent powers.

"Phoebe...Victor said to her, "I know it is hard...but you need to get back to school," Victor murmured.

"I know..." Phoebe whispered.

"Phoebe..." Victor murmured, "if things get really bad at school...just go up to the principals office and call my office ok?" he said to her, handing her a piece of paper with his office's number on it. Phoebe put the number on her pocket, "And I'll come get you girls...if anything goes wrong ok?" he whispered, kissing the top of her forehead.

"Ok Dad," Phoebe said, and Victor gave her a smile. There was a honking outside and Phoebe gave Victor a hug. "That's Andy...he can drop us at school..." Phoebe said to him, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Ok...try and have a good day ok?" Victor said, pecking her forehead. Phoebe nodded her head, and headed towards Andy's car.

"Hey Phoebe..." Andy said to her.

"Hey Andy," Phoebe said, hopping into the backseat with Piper.

"You two doing ok?" Andy asked, and Prue smiled at him. They had talked for a long time, and she was glad to see that Andy was acting so brotherly towards her sisters. Andy gave Prue's hand a squeeze and a light smile. Piper and Phoebe just nodded their heads, and he gave them a sympathetic smile, and her started up the car to head towards the school...


	7. The Power of Three Will Set You Free

_I got a little carried away...it is one hella long chapter...but I hope y'all enjoy it_

As Andy drove towards the high school, he noticed how silent the sisters were. "Are you guys doing ok?"

"As ok as we can be..." Piper answered for her sisters. Andy nodded solemnly, and continued to focus on the road. Prue reached out her hand and put it on top of Andy's. Keeping one hand on the steering wheel, he gave Prue's hand a squeeze.

"Piper...Phoebe...I know things are really hard for you guys..." Andy mentioned. "You know I will always be here for you," Prue smiled at Andy; she was supremely glad that he was doing this for her and her sisters. Phoebe put a hand on Andy's shoulder, and squeezed it gratefully.

"I know that..." Phoebe breathed, "we both know that," Piper nodded her head in agreement. They finally arrived at their school. As they filed out of Andy's car, Phoebe went up on her tip toes, and pecked Andy on the cheek. "Thank you Andy," Phoebe whispered. After Phoebe pulled away, Piper enfolded Andy into a hug.

"Thanks," Piper breathed, before she and Phoebe headed towards their classes. Prue wrapped her arm around Andy's waist, and brushed her lips against his own.

"I really appreciate what you said to my sisters," Prue murmured in his ear. Andy smiled, and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Prue...you know they are like little sisters to me," Andy murmured. "And I meant it..." he started to lean in for a kiss, someone came stalking towards them.

"No PDA on campus!" a teacher shouted, and with an eye roll they pulled away. It was just a hug for Christ's sake, Prue thought with an eye roll. The teacher turned around, and Prue put a kiss on Andy's lips.

"I know you do...see you third hour?" Prue whispered, laying a hand on his chest.

Andy grinned and pecked her on the cheek. "Of course Prue..." Andy said, and with that, they parted ways.

Hours passed and Phoebe sighed. She had no idea if Victor was tearing apart the house looking for the Book of Shadows. "Phoebe..." her friend, Clay whispered, poking her shoulder.

"What?" Phoebe whispered back.

"Lets get outta here..." he murmured. Phoebe shook her head; he knew that she was going through a rough time. Phoebe had told him that her father came back, and she looked a little strange about it. "I just wanted to talk about..." he left it in the air. Phoebe smiled at her friend, glad he was being a good friend.

"After class?" Phoebe asked, trying to focus on the teacher's lecture. Clay smiled and nodded his head, once again trying to pay attention to the class. Phoebe felt Clay's gaze on her, and wondered what was up. She knew that Clay had a slight crush on her, but stopped pushing for trying to date her. As she was taking notes down, her pencil got out of her grasp. Clay reached down just as Phoebe did, and as their fingers brushed against each other, Phoebe let out a small gasp. _She saw Clay being badgered by __his friends, and it flashed and showed that they were being arrested. _"Miss Halliwell," Phoebe opened up her eyes, "Mr. Montenegro, please take your friend to the nurse..." Clay nodded his head, and helped Phoebe out of her chair and headed towards the nurse.

"Pheebs..." Clay murmured, as they were walking towards the nurse's office. "What happened?" he asked. Phoebe glared at him.

"I thought that you were going to stop," Phoebe growled.

Clay looked a little antsy, "What do you mean?" he asked.

"I thought you promised me that you would stop stealing..." Phoebe growled.

"I don't what you are talk-," Phoebe shrugged from his grasp, and felt herself tripping again. Clay grabbed her, and pulled her to him. "Phoebe..."

"No...Clay, you need to stop doing that kind of stuff," Phoebe murmured, and felt Clay rubbing her arm.

"I will...I promise," Clay said, and Phoebe grasped her friend tightly. "Come on...lets get you to the nurse," he whispered, and they finally reached the nurse's office. The nurse said that Phoebe had to go home, and Clay said, "I'll get your work...and I'll be at your house after school..." he promised, and Phoebe smiled lightly.

Meanwhile, Piper was taking a test, and it was about suddenly the teacher called out, "Times up!" and Piper groaned.

"Please...just a minute more," Piper asked, calling out in a scared voice. "Please," she said throwing up her hands, and suddenly it was like time stopped. "Thanks-," she started, and saw that that in fact time indeed had stopped. Piper quickly finished the test, and time unfroze. No way...she had managed to freeze time. Piper bit back a groan; Phoebe was right. She had the power to freeze time, and Prue or Phoebe had the ability to see the future or move things with her mind. Time unfroze, and Piper got up and gave her teacher the test, and sat back down running a hand over her face.

Prue sighed, "No...its not like that..." Prue said as she saw the new cheerleaders trying to do a common maneuver. Prue stopped the girls, and slowed down the motions so they could easily see what to do. She smiled, "You'll get it eventually girls...don't give up," Prue said, and one of the other head cheerleaders, Vanessa came up.

"You totally did that wrong," she snapped.

"I had to slow it down so they could see it done fully," Prue rebutted, and as Vanessa came out and started the routine once again. Prue glared at the cheerleader, and hoped that she would trip. Suddenly the snobby cheerleader let out a yelp, and was clutching her foot in pain. "Ok girls..." Prue called out, "Practice is over..." Prue helped the fallen cheerleader up on her feet, and led her towards the nurse's office.

"I don't know what you did, but I know you made me fall," she growled vindictively.

"Oh yeah right," Prue snapped irritably, "you were just being a show-offy bitch," Prue growled, and Vanessa kept her mouth shut after that. "It's probably just a sprain," Prue said to the nurse, and turned around to leave when she saw Phoebe. "Pheebs...are you ok?" she said walking over to her sister. Phoebe looked pale, and Prue ran a hand over her face.

"Just a little out of it," Phoebe murmured. "Is Daddy coming to get us?"

"He said he is on his way," Nurse Bev called out. Prue rolled her eyes, and sat down next to Phoebe. "I am going to go get your other sister out of her class," and with that the nurse left the room. Vanessa was in a different part of the room, and Phoebe brought Prue closer.

"Prue... I had a...premonition..." Phoebe breathed.

"Phoebe..." Prue said with an eye-roll. "You do not have premonitions...though you seriously have no vision of the future..."

"Prue...I'm not kidding you..." Phoebe protested. "Clay was being forced into breaking into a store-,"

"And this is news to you Phoebe?" Prue snapped. "That stupid ass friend of yours has been at it for a while now Phoebe," Prue had to admit though, what happened to Vanessa was out of the blue. She was a magnificent gymnast. She had never fallen like that before. Had Prue willed that to happen?

Piper walked into the room, fear playing out in her features. "I...Phoebe...you were right...I...froze time," Phoebe had opened up her mouth to reply, but Victor walked back in with the nurse.

"Come on girls...lets go home..." Victor murmured.

"I am going to get a ride from Andy," Prue stated. "I am fine," Prue growled.

"Girls..." Victor said, "we still need to talk,"he helped Phoebe to her feet, and Victor led them to his car. Prue rolled her eyes, but didn't say anything as she and Piper followed them. "Phoebe...are you ok?" Victor asked as he led them towards his expensive car.

"Yeah..." the shakiness that had taken place after the vision was starting wear off. Phoebe went into the front seat, and Victor started up the car. Victor placed a hand on Phoebe's shoulder, "I'm ok...really," she tried to assure him. She was starting to worry that her previous vision was going to come true, and that their father was actually going to take their powers away.

"So what is so important that you had to talk to us about that required pulling me and Piper out of school too?" Prue snapped irritably at Victor. Victor sighed, knowing that this would be harder to explain since Prue was so angry with him. He bit back another sigh; Prue had every right to be pissed off at him. He left them; and Patty died, leaving his three girls without any parents. He thanked the Elders for having Penny there to raise his daughters, like he should have. "Well?" Prue growled angrily.

"Its about what we talked about a couple days ago," Victor started. Prue openly rolled her eyes, and Victor knew she had every right to be annoyed with him.

"Daddy..." Phoebe murmured.

"Are you freaking serious?" Prue shot at him. "I thought you were done with this kind of talk," Prue growled, but it didn't have the edge she had wanted in it.

"Your powers have been released haven't they?" Victor asked in a sad voice. Already knowing the answer, he shook his head. "Please...just get rid of them...you girls deserve to have a normal life. Piper, you deserve to learn how to be a chef, and own your own restaurant like I know you want to. Phoebe...you have more than enough time to decide what you want to do with your life," he finally got to Prue. "Prue...I know that you still want to pursue your dream on becoming a photographer. You always wanted to be one...ever since you have been a little girl," he said smiling. Prue couldn't believed he remembered that after all these years. "If you don't give up your powers...they will consume your entire life," Victor pleaded with his daughters.

"Daddy..." Phoebe said as the car came to a stop in front of the manor. "I don't want to give up my power..."

"Phoebe..." he pleaded with her, "girls...you just need to give them up,"

"I am a freak of nature as it is..." Piper cried. "I don't want to be a witch on top of it,"

"Piper you are not a freak of nature," Prue whispered gently.

"What about that Jeremy guy?" Prue questioned, momentarily forgetting what Victor was wanting them to do.

"He's... just a friend..." Piper whispered shyly.

"I don't know Piper," Phoebe said, "he has been giving you the look..."

Victor smiled seeing his daughters getting along so well. He will try to get to his daughters when they are done helping Piper out. "Daddy..." Piper whispered. "I don't want to be a witch,"

"Piper...it is who we are supposed to be..." Phoebe stated. "It is our destiny,"

"Phoebe," Victor and Prue and the same time. Prue blushed angrily; she didn't want to be anything like Victor. Victor bit back another sigh; Prue shouldn't have to worry about her little sisters constantly. "Girls you need to-," The doorbell rang, and Piper took the opportunity to go get the door.

"Jeremy...what are you doing here?" Piper questioned softly.

"School got out early...but I didn't see you at school..." Jeremy said in a sad voice. "You doing ok?"

"I'm fine Jeremy..." Piper murmured.

"So I was wondering..." Jeremy started.

"Yeah?" Piper asked.

"Would you like to go out?" Piper looked at Jeremy in shock.

"Wh-what?" Piper stammered with a blush. Jeremy laughed, and wrapped a hand around Piper's.

"I just wanted to take you out," Jeremy said.

"Umm...sure," Piper said flabbergasted. "Dad...I'm going out!" Piper called out, and Jeremy smiled, taking her hand and leading her to his car.

Victor was about to go after Piper, but Prue restrained him. "Let her go out," Prue snapped irritably. "This is the first time that she has been asked out...like ever. Ruin this for her, and she will never forgive you," Victor looked at his eldest daughter in surprise. "Don't think it is because I want you to stay because it isn't," Prue rebutted after seeing his look. Prue stormed off into her room, and called Andy's house. He should be home by now, she thought.

"Hello?" Mr. Trudeau's voice came on the line.

"Hi Mr. Trudeau," Prue murmured.

"Prue...are you doing ok?" ever since Victor left, Mr. Trudeau had been acting as a surrogate father.

"I am not getting along with Victor..." Prue murmured with a soft sob. "I am just..."

"I am going to go get Andy," he murmured. "You are more than welcome to stay here tonight," he said.

"Thank you Mr. Trudeau," Prue whispered. She heard shuffling in the background, and Andy came on.

"Prue...I am on my way ok?" Andy assured her.

"Ok...I'll wait outside," Prue said hanging up the phone, and she threw some pillows under her sheets and made it look like she was in bed. Climbing out her window, she landed nimbly on the ground. In moments, Andy pulled up. He must have been speeding, and Prue was glad that he wasn't caught. Andy got out of the car, and pulled Prue into a hug.

"Prue..." Andy whispered, giving her a squeeze. Andy pulled away, and placed a kiss on her lips. "Come on," he whispered, giving her arm a gentle tug. "I'll take care of you..." Prue smiled softly, as she went into the passenger seat. Andy started up the car again, and headed towards his house at a slower pace. He kept glancing at Prue, making sure she was ok.

"I'll be ok," she murmured. They arrived quickly at Andy's house, and Andy finally stopped to take a look at her. She looked really tired, and Andy knew that she was just having a terrible time. They got out of the car, and headed into his house. Andy wrapped his arm around Prue, and felt her lean into him. Prue was wondering if she should tell Andy about what happened in the last couple days. She hadn't told him because she didn't want to sound like a freak. As soon as they walked into the room, Mr. And Mrs. Trudeau swept Prue into hugs.

"How are you doing Prue, dear?" Mrs. Trudeau asked, after squeezing her gently. She sounded so much like Grams, Prue broke down. Mrs. Trudeau rubbed Prue's back, and made some soothing shushing nosies. Mr. Trudeau pulled his son aside as his wife tried to calm down the sobbing teenager.

"Andrew..." Mr. Trudeau said.

"Yeah dad?" Andy asked.

"I just want to tell you how proud I am of you," he said. "And I want you to continue treating her right. She really needs you right now,"

"Thanks Dad," Andy said. Hearing Prue's sobs die down, he went back into the room. "Hey," Andy gently said. Prue gave Andy a watery smile, and he secured an arm around her waist once again.

"Dinner will be ready in a while," Mrs. Trudeau said, "go ahead and get some rest dears," she called out, and Andy nodded.

"Thanks Mrs. Trudeau," Prue hiccuped as they headed upstairs towards Andy's room. Andy felt his cheeks redden as he noticed how messy his room was. "Don't worry about it Andy..." Prue whispered, pushing her annoyance down.

"Prue...I know that you hate clutter, and mess," Andy murmured, rushing to make his room look decent. Prue put a hand on his shoulder, and stopped his cleaning. She pulled him into a hug, and Andy reciprocated, pulling his arms around her. He brushed his lips against hers and she pressed her body closer to his. He laid them down on his bed, and she nuzzled her head into his chest.

"Thank you Andy..." Prue murmured. "I...love you..." Prue murmured. Andy looked down at Prue, and pressed his lips softly on top of hers.

"Love you," he whispered, and ran his hand through her soft hair.

Meanwhile Jeremy and Piper were out at a picnic. "I am having a great time," Piper whispered.

"I'm glad," Jeremy said with a grin. "That is what I am trying to do for you," he said taking a gulp of soda. "Isn't it beautiful out here?" he questioned.

"Yeah..." Piper murmured. Jeremy wrapped an arm around her as they watched the full moon rise higher, finally making the illusion that it passed the Golden gate Bridge. Piper looked at Jeremy, and suddenly felt uneasy. She looked at her watch, and noticed it was getting late. "Jeremy...how about you take me home?"

"No," he said simply.

"What?" Piper asked in a confused voice. "If it is about gas, I'll just take a cab home," Piper murmured.

"Can't let you leave Piper..." he said, his voice going darker with every word. "Especially without getting your power..."

"Jeremy...you are scaring me..."

"You should be," Jeremy said, his fingers were lit aflame. "You don't think that your Grams was the only witch that was dying recently do you?" Piper vaguely remembered there was a string of murders going around the bay area.

"You killed them all?!" Piper asked scrambling to her feet.

"For the braniac of the family; you do seem very slow in the common sense department," Jeremy taunted, nothing in his voice human anymore. He pulled out a jeweled knife, and flourished it. The light shining from the moon bounced off it, making it glow eerily. "Now what power do you have Piper?" he said making Piper back up, "Telekinesis...the ability to freeze time, or premonitions of the future...can't wait to find out," he growled with a lunge. Piper screamed, and threw her hands out in an effort to block his attack. Piper sucked in a gasp as she saw that Jeremy had frozen in place. Piper was panicky.

"Ok...Piper...you can do this..." get his keys out of his jacket pocket and sprinted to his car. Jeremy must have unfrozen just as she started up the car. Not even thinking it through, Piper backed up trying to gain speed. Hitting him at 23 miles an hour, she quickly shifted into drive, and headed for the manor once again. Piper wished there was phones in cars; she could have called Phoebe or Prue at home to find out how to vanquish warlock or whatever the hell Jeremy was.

At the manor Phoebe was trying to cover for Prue. She knew that Prue wouldn't stay here willingly with Victor in the house. Plus she didn't want Victor to find the Book of Shadows in her room. "Daddy..." Phoebe called.

"What is it Ladybug?" Victor asked smile in his voice.

"Can you make me some soup?" Phoebe asked as Victor walked in. The effects of her premonition was finally wearing off, but she still looked a little pale. Victor lightly kissed Phoebe on the forehead and nodded his head.

"Of course Phoebe," Victor said, and gave her a grin when he saw a huge smile plastered on her face.

Phoebe pulled out the Book of Shadows once again, and ran her hand over the cover of the book. As her fingers ran over the triquetra, she let out a gasp as she was thrown yet into another vision. _Piper was driving home...Phoebe could feel her sister's fear radiating off of her, and she had tears streaming down her face. It flashed and she saw Prue eating dinner with Andy and his family and Jeremy showing up throwing fire at the family and Prue... _"PHOEBE!" Victor cried out as he saw his baby girl choking and sputtering to breathe. He held her in his arms and Phoebe clutched as his shirt, as she tried to force the effects of the vision from her mind.

"I'm ok," she coughed out. "But Prue and Piper aren't going to be..." Victor's face paled. He should have known that Phoebe was having visions. Why she was so emotionally drained and physically tired. "Daddy..give me the phone please.."

"Why?"

"Because Prue is at Andy's," Phoebe wheezed. Victor grounded his teeth, but didn't say anything. He grabbed the house phone, and Phoebe dialed the Trudeau's house phone. "Mrs. Trudeau...hi it's Phoebe," Phoebe said, trying to sound bright and happy but she just sounded tired in her own ears. "Can you put Prue on the phone? Thank you...yes I will get some rest,"

"Hey Phoebs, what's up?" Prue's voice came on the line.

"Prue get home...Jeremy's a Warlock...he is coming after you...us," Phoebe said in a scared voice.

"WHAT?" Prue shouted.

"Yes...just get home..." Phoebe yelled back. "We need to come together and vanquish him..."

"Ok I am out the door," and with that Prue hung up the phone. Phoebe opened up the Book and looked for anything to vanquish a Warlock. Victor sat down next to her and started to flip the pages, trying to find a spell to vanquish Jeremy.

_'The Power of Three will set you free...' _Phoebe looked up and around. It sounded like Grams, and Phoebe felt tears enter her eyes, and Victor looked at her. He brushed the tears away from her face and went back to looking at the book. The door slammed open and Prue and Piper sprinted in.

"Ok I don't know how much time we have until he gets..." Piper's scared rant was cut off when Jeremy kicked opened the door.

"Hello witches..." he growled. Prue glared at him and sent him flying off of his feet.

"Get upstairs!" Prue shouted, pushing Phoebe into Piper and glared at Jeremy.

"Nice parlor trick bitch," Jeremy growled.

"Don't call my daughter a bitch," Victor snapped, trying to pull Prue aside. Prue pushed him away, and shot another telekinetic whammy on Jeremy. Jeremy groaned and Victor pulled Prue up the stairs. He wasn't going to let another warlock, demon or anything kill his daughters. They were up in the attic.

"I couldn't find a spell..." Phoebe cried out as Victor and Prue ran in. Prue slammed the door, and Victor started to push a desk in front of the door.

"I got it..." Prue said focusing her anger on the desk and shot it to the door. _The Power of Three...will set you free..._ "Grams..." Prue murmured. Victor backed away from the attic door, and covered all three of his girls as the door exploded. Splinters and chunks of door hit Victor on the head, and knocked him out.

"Dad!" Piper screamed.

"Three little witches..." Jeremy sang darkly.

"Remember that old saying Grams said to us when Mom died?" Prue asked, suddenly remembering the saying. Her sisters nodded their heads, as they cowered over Victor. "Dad is ok," Prue said to them, and Prue started to chant, "_The Power of Three will set us free..._" Prue willed her sisters to throw in their voices into the chant, and they did.

"You will never be free...I am not going to be the last one..." he moaned, as fire spread onto his body, all the powers he had taken, were going against him.

"_Power of Three will set us free..._" Jeremy exploded. "The Power of Three..." Prue breathed. Prue bent down and sighed. Victor wasn't going to leave, and clearly he wasn't scared of magic anymore.

"Daddy...wake up," Phoebe murmured, shaking him gently.

"Dad..." Piper whined, also shaking him gently. Prue put a hand on each of her sisters and had them help her pull Victor into a sitting position against the couch in the attic.

"Dad wake up," Prue murmured gently, and Victor opened up his eyes, tears of joy in his eyes. "Hey," Prue breathed.

"My girls..." he whispered, pulling all three of them in a hug. Victor was surprised to feel Prue squeeze back. He finally felt at home; knowing his girls knew that he wasn't going to leave again...


	8. Making up?

Victor sighed, and embraced his daughter tightly. "You girls doing ok?" he questioned softly. He felt them nodding their heads, and before standing up, he kissed each of his girls on the forehead. "I'm so proud of you three," he whispered.

"Daddy...I am not going to give up my powers," Phoebe murmured pulling away. Her sisters stood next to her, and felt a mutual agreement. They may have not been as excited as Phoebe was, but it was a way to reconnect with Penny and Patty.

"Girls..." Victor sighed, but he didn't push it any farther. "Do you really want to be witches?" Victor questioned, giving Prue, Piper, and Phoebe a probing stare. They all reluctantly nodded their heads and he sighed. "I will support you with this...I am not going to leave you girls again," Victor promised. Once again, he embraced his girls in a tight hug, and pulled away after a moment.

"Daddy," Phoebe said, "you really aren't going to leave us are you?" Phoebe questioned. Daddy pulled his youngest daughter, and embraced her tightly.

"No baby I'm not," Victor murmured, rubbing her back lightly. "I promise..." Prue started to head out of the attic, and Victor turned to her. "Prudence...where are you going?"

"Back to the Trudeau's house," Prue whispered, really annoyed that Victor was using her full name.

"Prudence..." Victor felt the crack in his heart deepening again. He thought that maybe his little girl had forgiven him, but he should have known that it would take a while to forgive him.

"You really aren't going to go are you?" Piper questioned. Prue stopped walking; was she really going to walk away?

"No..." Prue sighed, shaking her head. "I will just have to call the Trudeau's," Prue sighed once again, and headed for the house phone. Victor frowned at Prue's retreating form, but continued to hold Phoebe. He offered his arm for Piper and she went into the hug as well.

"I'm so proud of you girls," he murmured to his two youngest daughters.

Prue went towards the house phone, and sighed wondering what she was going to say to the Trudeau's. "Hello?" Mr. Trudeau's voice came out. He sounded worried, and Prue felt really guilty.

"Hi Mr. Trudeau," Prue said.

"Prue where did you go?" he asked in a scared voice.

"I had to go home and check on Phoebe...she wasn't doing very well," Prue said to him.

"Is she doing ok?" Mr. Trudeau questioned.

"She will be ok," Prue assured him. "Is Andy there?" Prue asked.

"Hold on hun," Mr. Trudeau said as he went to go grab his son.

"Prue...where did you go?" Andy asked in small voice.

"I went back to the manor," Prue murmured.

"Did I do something to make you mad Prue?" Andy asked in a soft voice.

"No!" Prue exclaimed, "Andy you have been nothing but good to me," Prue assured him. "I was just worried about Phoebe,"

"Oh..." Andy sounded visibly relieved. "How's she doing?" he asked in a concerned voice.

"She's going to be ok...just needs to rest," Prue breathed.

"You going to school tomorrow?" Andy questioned.

"Yeah..." Prue said, twirling a piece of hair. "Are you going to pick me and Piper up?"

"Of course," Andy said, a smile in his voice. "See you tomorrow Prue..."

"Bye Andy," Prue said, hanging up the phone. Prue walked back into the attic, and saw Victor comforting Phoebe and Piper. Prue walked out of the room, and into hers. She felt tears entering her eyes. Why did she feel that depressed about Victor being here? Victor had seen Prue walk in and back out again. He frowned lightly, and looked towards where Prue was. He wanted to go see if she was ok, but he knew that she would just yell at him if he tried to talk to her.

"Daddy?" Piper said in a questioning voice. Victor turned his head back down to Piper and Phoebe. "Prue will come around," she murmured. "I know that she was hurt a lot by you leaving..." Victor's frown deepened, and Piper sighed. "We all were..."

"I know...I'm really sorry about leaving you. I wish I could help you trust me again..." Victor murmured. "All three of you girls,"

"Daddy...a word of advice," Phoebe whispered, "don't call her Prudence. She despises that name, which is why we all call her Prue," Victor kissed both of his daughters on the head, and felt them pull away.

"I'm going to go to bed," Piper said, kissing his cheek. "Night Daddy, I love you,"

"Love you too Piper," Victor said, "Good night," Piper went to her room, and Phoebe pulled Victor into a hug next.

"Night Daddy," Phoebe murmured. "Love you,"

"I love you Phoebe," Victor said, "Good night Lady Bug," Phoebe went into her room, and Victor stood up and stretched. He left the attic, and was about to head to bed himself, but stopped when he reached Prue's room. He heard soft sobs coming from her room, and he knocked on the door. "Prue..." he stopped himself from calling her Prudence.

Prue lifted her head from her knees, and looked at the door. "Can I come in hun?" he asked in a soft voice.

"Yeah..." Prue managed to call out. Victor walked into the room, and as soon as he saw Prue crying he couldn't help but sit down next to her. He enfolded her into a hug, and Victor felt his daughter stiffen.

"I'm sorry," Victor murmured, and he started to pull away. Prue stopped him from pulling away fully, and leaned into him. Victor once again had his arms around her, and she brought her head to his neck. Prue really wondered if she was ready to accept her father back into her life? Prue didn't really know. "What's the matter Sweet Pea?" he asked, rubbing her back lightly. She hadn't felt this way since she was a little girl; having her Daddy hold her. It was the first time in a long time that she had referred to Victor Bennett as her father.

"Victor...why didn't you come back sooner?" Prue questioned. Victor felt a little sad that he had referred to him by his first name, but nonetheless respected Prue's wishes.

"I...I really don't know," Victor admitted. "There were times that I wanted to come back...but I didn't. I am so sorry, there is no way I can ever...ever make that up to you or your sisters," Victor embraced his daughter tightly, and felt her squeeze back. "But I am here now," he promised her, "and I am never going to leave you again. I just hope with time, you will believe that Prue," he whispered, kissing the top of her head. "I love you Prue," Prue didn't really know how to respond, but Victor understood why. "I am going to head to bed, Good night Sweet Pea," Victor said, kissing her lightly on the forehead again.

"Night Dad," Prue murmured when he left. Prue sighed, why didn't she say anything? Victor had pretty much bore his soul to her, and she didn't say anything. Prue sighed, and tucked into her sheets. Prue shook her head; being a witch and just thinking about it all made her head spin. She just closed her eyes, and went to sleep.


	9. Reluctance

Victor woke up with a disappointed sigh; he was hoping that Prue would have opened up a little bit the previous couple nights. Ever since their little chat, Prue had been nicer to him, that he had to admit. It saddened him still that she referred to him by his first name, but he tried to not let it bother him. His eldest daughter had taken it the hardest out of all of his daughters. At first, he thought that Piper would have taken it the hardest, considering that she was the one who saw him leave and never come back. He never would have thought that Prue would have taken a more motherly role in her sisters' lives. Victor looked over at the clock and sighed. It was six in the morning, and he sighed. The girls didn't have to be ready for school for another few hours. The school had what they called a late start. He started to head downstairs, expecting to find the kitchen unoccupied. He started seeing Prue in the kitchen nursing a huge mug of coffee. She didn't seem to notice Victor walking in.

He frowned when he saw his oldest daughter looking at the bills towards the manor. "Prue-," Her gaze turned to him, and it looked like she was about to strike him telekinetically but stopped when she saw it was her father. "Why are you looking at the bills?"

"What do you mean looking?" she questioned. It took Victor a minute to realize that Prue was actually paying for a huge majority of the bills towards the manor.

"You don't have to worry about bills anymore," Victor tried to assure his daughter.

"I am used to doing this..." Prue said turning her gaze back towards the bills. "Grams and I would pay the bills..." she murmured. It was the first time she had even mentioned Penny since she had died. As soon as she uttered Grams, she felt tears entering her eyes. He wanted to reach out and comfort his daughter, but he had no idea how she would react. "I'm ok," she lied. She knew that Victor didn't believe her for one second. He offered his arms out to enfold her into a hug.

He didn't want to push Prue to do anything she didn't want to do. She looked at him, offering comfort that Prue was now desperately craving. Prue got out of her chair, and reluctantly walked over to Victor. He wrapped his arms lightly around her. She buried herself into his body, and he tightened her hold on him. "I got you sweetheart," he murmured into her dark hair.

"I...I miss her so much," she cried out softly into his chest.

"I know you do..." he murmured, squeezing her gently against him. "I wish I can make your pain go away..." She just stayed silent, and felt her rub her head into his chest. "I was wondering when you were going to break down..." Victor murmured.

"I thought that you were just going to leave us again...and I needed to be strong for Piper and Phoebe," she breathed, barely audible to Victor's ears. He frowned lightly; he just wished he could get his daughters' trust again.

"I'm never going to leave you girls again," he promised once again to his eldest daughter. She just nodded her head and pulled away. Victor grabbed a couple tissues and handed them to his daughter.

"Thanks," she hiccuped, taking it to dab her eyes. "I mean it...thanks..." she said again. Victor smiled lightly, gently putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Prue...I want you to go lay back down for a while. You should get some rest before school," he advised.

"I have gotten more than enough sleep..." Prue informed him. "These need to be payed," she murmured.

"Prue...as I said, you don't need to worry about bills anymore," he tried to assure her. "My job gives me more than enough money to pay for the bills. You just have to focus on having some more fun in your life," She just shook her head, and tried to head for the bills again. "Prue," he murmured, gently pulling her away from the bills, and having her sit down on the opposite side of the table. Prue had already written checks for a majority of the bills, and he looked at his daughter in shock.

"What?" Prue questioned. "I save all my money for the bills...that is the main reason why I even got a job in the first place," Victor shook his head; he was glad that Prue knew how to do this, but she shouldn't be having to do this kind of things since she has had a job.

"We will worry about the bill issue later," Victor said. He went looking in the drawers, and Prue looked at him with a curious look in her eyes.

"What are you doing?" she questioned after a moment.

"Looking for some things to cook us breakfast with..." he murmured distractedly. "Do you-,"

"I have the touch of death when it comes to anything in the kitchen," Prue joked lightly, "just ask Piper,"

"Well...what are you in the mood for?" he questioned. Prue shrugged her shoulders, "Omelet?" he questioned.

"Ok," Prue murmured, settling herself in the chair. Victor finally found a pan and started to cook to cook. The clangs of pots and pans and the smell of eggs cooking woke up Piper.

She muffled a groan. She hoped that Prue wasn't the one cooking anything; she could set fire to the house. Piper went over to the night stand and pulled on her glasses. She walked over to her youngest sister's room, and saw that Phoebe was fitfully sleeping. Piper walked into her room, and sat down next to her on the bed. "Phoebs, wake up," instantly her eyes popped open.

"Whats going on Piper?" she questioned softly. She didn't look too well still.

"Phoebe...you look sick still..." Piper murmured. "I'll bring you up some breakfast...I think you should probably stay home," her baby sister just nodded her head, and went back to snuggling against her pillow. Piper sighed, hating to see her baby sister like that. She headed towards the kitchen and saw Prue was eating an omelet.

"Hey sweetheart," Victor said seeing Piper head towards him and Prue.

"Hi Daddy," she yawned. "Let me make you and Phoebe something to eat...I don't think she is feeling too well," Victor frowned lightly, and nodded his head.

He tracked up the stairs, and found Phoebe clutching her pillow tightly. "Phoebe...honey," he whispered, placing a light kiss on her forehead.

"Daddy..." she murmured softly to him.

"I'm going to call the school...you can just rest today..." he promised, "I'll stay home and take care of you..." Phoebe gave him a watery smile, and rested against her pillow once again. "You hungry?" he asked, softly brushing a sweaty lock from her face.

"Just some toast..." she whispered. Her father nodded his head, and placed another sweet kiss on her forehead.

"Be right back sweetheart," he promised, and he left her room. He saw Piper had already whipped up some food. "Piper..."

"I have practice," she said with a sheepish smile, "how is Phoebe?"

"She isn't looking too good," he murmured. "I'm going to stay home with her today,"

"Dad..." Prue said. Victor smiled lightly hearing that coming from her lips, "Don't you have a job?"

"Not a permanent stay in job yet. They are still transferring my information to a permanent office here in San Francisco," That reassured his oldest daughter and she went back to eating. "Are you girls really ready to go back to school?" he questioned to Piper and Prue.

"We need to stay in school..." Prue said. "We can't just forget about it..." she stated a bit defensively.

"You girls just found out you were witches...I wanted to be sure that you are going to be able to cope with it..." Victor murmured softly.

Prue softened her glare, and Piper turned to wrap her Daddy into a hug. "You really...aren't going to leave are you?" she questioned. Victor embraced her tightly.

"No Piper, I'm not ever leaving you girls again," Piper smiled against his chest, before pulling away.

"I'm going to go get ready..." Piper murmured, heading upstairs. Victor sighed, looking at his middle daughter.

"I'm already ready to go," Prue murmured. Victor grabbed a plate of food, and a glass of water.

"I'll be right back Prue," she nodded her head, and watched as her father walked up the stairs. She let out a sigh, as she heard the phone ring. Prue immediately shot to the phone, and answered it.

"Hello?" she murmured.

"Hey Prue," Andy's voice came back from the other line.

"Andy...you are actually up," she said, a smile in her voice. "Usually I have to give you a wake up call by now,"

"Nah," Andy chuckled, "didn't need one today," He inhaled softly, "So how is Phoebe doing?"

"She isn't feeling too well still,"

"Well...is it ok if I just come over now?" Andy questioned suddenly. Prue smiled, tucking a couple strands of hair behind her ear.

"Sure...come on over," she murmured.

"Be over in a few," he said with a smile apparent in his voice. He hung up the phone, and Prue shook her head. She knew that Andy would probably want to talk about colleges and stuff. Before the previous night, she would've been more enthusiastic about it. But now that she was a witch; she had even more to worry about.

Victor walked into Phoebe's room, and sat down gently next to her. "Hey Lady Bug," he murmured, brushing some hair from her face.

"Daddy," she said, opening up her eyes. "You didn't have to-,"

"Piper did," he said before she could finish her sentence. "You doing ok?" Phoebe just nodded her head, and took a piece of toast. She didn't want to tell Victor the real reason she wasn't feeling well. She didn't want to be at school any longer. Ever since she made out with one of the foot ball players from the eighth grade...people had been calling her Freebie. "Sweetie..."

"Just...tired..." Phoebe murmured.

"Ok...well eat your food, and you can go get some sleep," he murmured. She smiled softly, and Victor saw her eyes drooping. "We can just save it for later," he said, placing the plate on her bedside. He brushed his lips on her forehead, "Get some sleep sweetie,"

Phoebe nodded her head, and closed her eyes. Victor smiled and walked out of his youngest daughter's room. She was glad that her daddy was finally home. Maybe once she is reassured that he wasn't leaving, she would confide in him...


	10. School again

Andy Trudeau got out his car keys from they key chain by his front door, and started to drive over towards Halliwell manor. He knew the location of the house like he knew the back of his hand. He left his house, and got into his car. Starting up the ignition, he backed up and headed towards his destination. He couldn't wait to be with Prue once again. He wanted to look into colleges with her; she seemed enthusiastic at one point, and then the next, she was distant.

Soon he was at the at the manor, and he turned off the ignition. He felt a little strange; it was different when it was just Prue, her sisters, and their grandmother. Now that their Dad was living there and Grams was gone, there was definitely going to be some stricter boundaries. He walked up to the front door, and rang the doorbell. The door opened up, and Prue appeared with a huge grin on her face. "Hey Andy," she murmured. He walked in through the doorway, and gave her a small grin. He put his hands on her waist, and brought her closer to him.

"Something is bugging you," he observed, "what's up?" Prue shook her head; she had no intention of telling her boyfriend that she was a witch.

"I'm ok," she whispered, leaning into his embrace. "What makes you think something is going on?" she asked.

"You just seem a little..." Andy wasn't sure how to say it, "out of it," she didn't say anything. Before she could try to and set Andy's mind at ease, Victor walked down the stairs. Andy immediately stiffened up. She didn't know why he was so nervous; he was never this scared around Grams.

He tried to pull away, but Prue leaned into him. He was effectively restrained in an embrace, and Prue could feel his palms starting to sweat. "Hello Mr. Bennett," Andy said politely.

"How are you doing Andy?" Victor asked in response.

"Good sir," he said in the same as before. Victor frowned lightly; Andy was just as polite as ever, which wasn't a bad thing. It was the way that he looked at him; it was like even Andy, the kid that trusted everyone wasn't the same. From the way Andy was postured towards his eldest daughter; it was like he was protecting her from him.

"You don't have to be so formal Andy," Victor said in response. The younger man just nodded his head, and he turned towards Prue. "Prue," he said to her, "Phoebe is staying home today," before Prue could respond Victor said, "don't worry, I'll stay home with her today," he said to her.

"Ok...." Prue whispered, pulling away from Andy, "I'll get the number so you can call Phoebe in sick," As she left the room, the only thing that could be heard was the clicking of her heels. Andy was glad when he saw Piper coming down the stairs.

Piper's face immediately lit up seeing Andy. Victor didn't want to seem surprised, but he couldn't help it. "Hey Andy," Piper said, wrapping her arms around him. Piper instantly regretted doing that in front of her father; it was just that she viewed Andy as a father figure since they were little. Andy reciprocated the hug.

"You ready for school?"Andy asked, pulling away lightly. She nodded her head, and pushed her glasses back to the rim of her nose. Piper smiled, and grabbed her backpack, "Go ahead and put your stuff in the car," Andy said to her. She nodded her head and turned around to her father.

"Bye Dad," she said wrapping her arms around him. He pressed his lips to her forehead, and pulled away lightly.

"Have fun at school," he murmured with a smile. She just nodded her head, and headed towards Andy's car. Victor wondered what he said wrong. Prue came back into the room, and looked at the silent duo.

"You two having fun?" Prue questioned pushing back her long dark hair off her shoulder. She handed Victor the number, and looked in between the men. "Well..." she said sensing the tension, "we'd better get to school," she grabbed her boyfriend's hand, and gently started to tug him towards the door. "Bye Dad...make sure Phoebe gets some rest," she called over her shoulder.

The door closed lightly behind Prue and Andy. She looked over towards her boyfriend and saw conflicting emotions playing in his eyes. "Is something wrong Andy?" she asked, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Nah," he murmured, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "Just a little worried about you I guess," Andy admitted. Prue smiled lightly, and nuzzled her head into his neck. He tightened his arm around her, and peppered kisses on the top of her head. Andy opened up the passenger door and Prue got in the car. No matter what happens, he thought to himself, he would always be there for Prue and her sisters. He shook his head, and started up the car. Keeping one hand on top of his girlfriend's, he headed towards the high school.

"Thanks for the ride," Piper murmured softly, getting out of the car. Andy looked at Piper's retreating form, and then turned back to his girlfriend.

"Are people still bothering Piper?" Andy questioned. Prue shrugged her shoulders with a sigh, and looked out towards her sister.

"She thinks that no one at school likes her here but us," Prue said, pulling her backpack out of the backseat. Andy frowned, wishing there was a way to get someone to talk to Piper.

A few hours into school, Piper was in her advanced trigonometry class. "Hey...do you have an extra pencil?" Piper turned around and saw a senior with longish brown hair, and beautiful smile. He had been talking to her a little bit now and again. She got shy whenever he talked to her.

"Um...yeah," Piper said shyly. She dug through her backpack, and felt a hand go onto her shoulder. She knew only two things about him, his name was Dan Gordon, and he was a baseball player. "Here you go,"

"Your name is Piper right?" he asked. She nodded her head, and suddenly she thought something. How could she have been so stupid? The other baseball players must have put him up to this. He noticed her change, and questioned, "what's wrong?"

"I know they just put you up to talking to me," Piper said as the bell rang. Dan placed a hand on her shoulder lightly restraining her.

"What do you mean they?" he asked.

Normally she wouldn't believe anything a jock would have to say, but she felt like he was telling her the truth. "Why would anyone like you talk to me-," she started to murmur.

"Piper, wait," Dan said, "just come hang out with me today," he breathed, "not all of us are horrible," he promised. Piper waited for a moment, and saw his hopeful eyes light up. She nodded her head reluctantly, and gave her a huge grin. "You'll have fun," he whispered.

She stayed quiet as they headed towards the cafeteria. He got the impression that she was still uncomfortable. "I'm sorry," Piper apologized after a moment, "I'm just not used to anyone talking to me," she said. She internally groaned, nice one Piper.

"That's ok," Dan whispered. "If you get too uncomfortable, we can just go somewhere else," she smiled lightly. Maybe she could let someone in for once....

_Oh geez..here goes my fan base lol_

_anyways, hoped you enjoyed_


	11. Check Up

Piper nervously ran a hand through her long dark hair as Dan led them towards a lunch table. "Are you ok?" he asked. She nodded her head quickly, and started to scan the room for her eldest sister. "Piper...if you are nervous," Dan started, "we don't have to do this," he said to her, stopping their walk. "I just wanted to get to know you a little better, just become friends," he said with a smile. "That your sister?" he questioned. She nodded her head numbly, and the raven haired sister walked over.

"There you are Piper-," Prue started, and then suddenly she stopped mid-sentence. "So who's this?" she questioned, intrigued. Her blue eyes looked over the young man in front of her.

He immediately sensed her glare; she was definitely the overprotective oldest sister. "I'm Dan Gordon," he said, offering his hand out to her. Prue briefly shook his hand, and smiled lightly.

"Piper, me and Andy were going to ask you to come sit with us, but if you want to eat with Dan..." Piper looked freaked out for a second, and threw out her hands to stop her sister, and suddenly the room stopped. Piper sighed loudly and turned around. Why did her power have to activate now? "Piper why did you freeze the room?" Piper jumped as she saw her sister had remained unaffected by the freeze.

"Why aren't you frozen?" Piper squeaked.

"I don't know, but do something," Prue shot back, placing her hands on her hips. Piper didn't know what to do, but before she could even try to think of anything the room unfroze, and the hustle and bustle of the cafeteria was once again present. Dan shook his head, and looked towards Piper.

"Maybe next time, I gotta go," Piper said, pushing her glasses back as she shuffled quickly past him. Dan let out a sigh, and looked at her sister. Her blue eyes shown with sympathy, "Look, I can tell you like my sister, but don't take offense. She just lost a...friend recently," she said.

"I'm sorry...I didn't know," he whispered.

"Its ok," Prue assured him. "Just give her a bit, and go a little slower ok?" Prue advised. Dan nodded his head, and she walked back towards Andy. She threw her hair back, and smiled at her boyfriend. "So where do you want to go?" she questioned.

"Well, I thought we'd go back to your place, check on your sister," he whispered, placing his hands on her waist. Prue smiled and nodded her head. "You ready to go?" he questioned pulling his keys out of his jean pockets.

**Halliwell Manor**

Victor Bennett focused on the computer screen in front of him. He heard footsteps coming from upstairs and saw his youngest daughter coming down the stairs. "Hey Phoebe," Victor said lightly. "How you feeling?" she definitely looked a lot better than she had earlier in the morning.

"I am feeling ok," she murmured. She was wondering if he was still planning on stealing the Book of Shadows. "Daddy...why don't you want us to be witches?" she asked, sitting down next to him.

"Its not something we should talk about when your sick," Victor reprimanded. Phoebe leaned her head on his shoulder, and Victor pulled his away from the computer in front of him. "You should get back to bed Phoebe," he murmured, tousling her hair lightly.

"I'm actually kinda hungry," she whispered, leaning her head on his shoulder once again.

"You're still feeling warm," he murmured, placing his hand on her head. "Go back to bed, I'll bring you some food," Phoebe didn't really want to go back to bed; she was starting to feel better again. He gently pushed her towards the stairs. She stiffened lightly, and heard a ringing in her ears. Images flew in and out of her head; she saw Victor walking upstairs towards her room, and a demon shimmered in. Phoebe gasped and felt her father rub her shoulder. "Phoebe, honey you should get back upstairs," he whispered.

"You are going to get attacked if you leave me in my room," she whispered, grabbing his hand.

"Phoebe its ok," he murmured, he pulled out a vial and placed it in her hand. He pulled out another vial, and pocketed it.

"No...I had a premonition," she said, yanking him back to her.

"Phoebe..." Victor sighed.

"Don't Phoebe me-," she started to snap when the door opened up. Phoebe turned around and saw Prue walking into the manor. "Prue watch-," she started to call out. The demon shimmered in, and before he could even process that Victor wasn't where he was supposed to be, he was thrown forwards. He turned toward the eldest Halliwell sister, and summoned an energy ball. Her baby blues widened in surprise and he tossed the globule of energy towards her. Her eyes narrowed and instantly the ball flew back to him and hit him square on the chest. The door opened up again, and Andy walked in.

Prue hoped that he wouldn't notice the smell, and wished for the moment that she had Piper's power. "Hi Andy," Phoebe whispered, looking a little bit paler than she had earlier. Victor gently grabbed a hold of his youngest daughter.

"Come on sweetie, lets get you upstairs," he brought an arm around her and led her upstairs.

"What was that about?" Andy asked as he saw Victor bring Phoebe upstairs.

"I think he is just feeling a little jealous of you," Prue admitted, leaning against him. "You have been nothing but a big brother to my sisters; they have found a father in you," she admitted quietly. Andy smiled lightly, and pulled her into a gentle embrace. "Well Dad will have to get used to you being around..."

"Good," he murmured, kissing her chastely on the lips. "Come on," he said, "we should get this up to Phoebe," she looked at the brown paper bag, and smiled. Phoebe would be surprised, and hopefully will get her mind off of the premonitions plaguing her mind. Then they would have to get back to school. As they went upstairs, Prue was starting to wonder when Andy found out what she and her sisters were..would he run away? "You ok?" he asked, noticing the look on her face.

"Just worried about Phoebe," she lied quickly. She hated the fact that she had to lie to Andy about these things. Knowing him; he would eventually find out that she was a witch by digging up information on his own. "Maybe she would talk to Victor about it; she wondered how her mother told her father. She knocked on her sister's door, and she called out, "Come in!" the eldest Halliwell opened up the door. "Andy and I brought you something to eat," Prue whispered.

"Thanks," Phoebe tried to say brightly. She wasn't really hungry, but she didn't want to hurt their feelings.

"Feel better little sister," Andy whispered, kissing her forehead. Prue also placed a kiss on her forehead as well before heading out of her room. Victor sighed as he watched them go; they acted like they were Phoebe's parents. Victor thought for a moment; they did practically raise her.

"Daddy you ok?" Phoebe asked, digging into the paper bag. He nodded his head, and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"Get some rest ok?" she nodded her head, and he walked out of the room. By the time he had hit the stairs, Andy and Prue were already gone. He wondered why it bugged him so much that Prue and Andy had acted like they were the parents of Piper and Phoebe.

**Bay View High School**

Piper Halliwell looked at herself in the mirror in the girls bathroom and sighed. She wasn't nearly as pretty as the other girls in her school; she wished she could look as pretty as Prue did...even Phoebe was prettier than her. She ran a hand through her hair, and walked outside and collided with another person. Her glasses flew off her face, and onto the ground. "Damn it," Piper murmured.

"Its ok," she jumped at the voice; it was Dan's. She started to shrink away, but he stopped her. "You alright?" he questioned, placing her glasses on her face. He decided maybe that if he wanted to be friends with her, she should let her come to him. She nodded her head, and re-adjusted her glasses. "I can see you want to be left alone-," he started. Piper wanted to scream that she didn't want to be left alone. She shakily placed a hand on his shoulder, stopping him from moving.

"Did you really want to be friends with me?" Piper questioned nervously.

"Yeah...I do," he said with a genuine smile.

"Its just...no one ever wants to be my friend. It is always just to have someone look over their homework and cheat off my tests," she sighed.

"Piper...I'm so sorry," Dan apologized, placing a hand on his shoulder. This was so un-like her, letting someone in besides her sisters. She started to shake, and immediately pulled her into a gentle embrace. She leaned into him, and buried her face into his chest. After she composed herself, she reluctantly pulled away from him.

"Thanks," she sniffled. She pulled her glasses off, and wiped her eyes.

"You're welcome..." he said, smiling gently. Looking at the time, he noticed that school was out. "You need a ride home?" he asked.

"I have to go look for my sister and her boyfriend..." she murmured.

"I can give you a ride if you want," he murmured. She stopped; Phoebe got rides from friends all the time, why couldn't she? She nodded her head, and they headed towards his car.

_Thanks for taking the time to read this :)_


	12. An Accident

Prue Halliwell let out a sigh, and tucked a strand of her black colored hair behind her ear. She let out a silent yawn as she continued to flip through the numerous pages of the Book of Shadows. She was wondering why the hell a demon attacked at the house. With their first demon, it was a cold, calculated plan to try and kill her and her sisters in one fell swoop. The demon that Prue had vanquished; there was no reason for the demon or warlock or whatever it was to attack. She heard something, and she turned around to see Victor in the doorway. "What are you doing up still?" he asked, as he eyed the Book of Shadows, and a notepad full of notes on demons and warlocks.

There was absolutely no point in lying to her father, he would just get mad at her. "I have been looking through the Book to see why that demon attacked. I mean, it was just you and Phoebe at the house. I guess they didn't expect me to come home so quickly..."

"Prue..." he could tell there was something else that was bothering his eldest daughter. "Are you sure there isn't anything else that is bothering you?" She had an opening to talk to Victor about how he found out about Patty being a witch. "Prue?" he questioned again softly.

"How...how did you find out that Mom and Grams were witches?" Prue asked softly, closing the book. Victor sighed and ran a hand through his short hair. He gestured over towards the couch, and she reluctantly sat down next to him. It was a Friday night, so there was no worrying about school the very next day.

"Prue...why do you want to know?" he asked, not looking at her.

"Because...the only other reason that I was looking in the book was...was to see how past witches told their previous significant others about them being witches," she murmured nervously. Victor looked at her, seriously surprised look on her face.

"I wish I had better news for you," Victor said, "but I walked in on your Mom and Grams planning on vanquishing a demon," he said to his daughter. She let out a sigh, and turned her gaze away from him. Victor felt horrible; he wished there was something that he could do. "Prue...I know you and your sisters won't give up your powers, but you don't have to give up your lives either,"

"Kinda hard to have one right?" Prue questioned.

"If you want Andy to know...it would be better to hear the truth than actually see someone getting vanquished; take it from me," Prue smiled, and wrapped her arms around her dad. He was definitely surprised by this act of affection. He grinned, and wrapped his arms around her.

"Alright....why don't you go get some sleep?" he questioned, "It's late," Prue nodded her head, and pulled away.

"Thanks Dad," Prue said walking away from her dad. He smiled, glad to be able to help one of his daughters out. He walked towards the master bedroom, and went to bed.

Early next morning, Prue was making coffee. Piper was up as well, studying for all her classes, "Piper?" Prue questioned, "what are you doing?" Prue looked at her watch, it was almost ten in the morning and she was still working on homework. "Piper," Prue said, shaking her shoulder. Prue looked towards the papers and saw that they weren't her own. She had her own safely tucked away. She saw a whole bunch people's homework. "Are you doing homework for other people?" she demanded.

"Um..." Piper really more now than ever wished she could use her power against her sister, "no..." Prue raised an eyebrow, and she sighed, "Fine, I'm doing homework for some of the baseball team," she admitted, instantly ashamed of herself.

"And why are you doing that?" Prue questioned.

"Doing what?" Phoebe yawned as she walked into the kitchen. She saw that her oldest sister had her death glare set on Piper. "What's going on?" she questioned, opening up the refrigerator. She grabbed a coke, and screwed the bottle cap off.

"Piper, you can't be doing that for other people!" Prue snapped at her.

"Why not? I don't have people bitching at me otherwise," Piper murmured.

"Phoebe, put down the Coke," Victor said to her, walking into the room, "its way too early for that much caffeine," he said to her.

"Not as much as there is in coffee," she pointed out. "Besides-," Prue squinted at her sister, and she received a telekinetic pinch. Phoebe glared at Prue, and she just shrugged innocently. Well it wasn't going to be that easy to shut her up.

"Prue...don't you think we should do something about the-," she gestured her head towards Piper. Victor frowned on this note.

"Phoebs..." she murmured, "I'm going to talk to Andy...it'll be fine," she promised. Phoebe raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"You want to tell Andy about us?" Phoebe questioned, "are you sure-," Prue nodded her head.

"Do you want us to be there?" Victor questioned, as he sat down on the kitchen table.

"I don't know," Prue admitted, "I think maybe just hearing it from me should be alright," she murmured. "Well...is there anything else you need me to do before I go see Andy?" she questioned towards her father.

"No, good luck. We are just a call away," he whispered, placing a kiss on her forehead. Prue smiled, and walked out the door. She gave a pointed glare at Piper, before walking out of the house. The middle Halliwell sighed, and stood up. Phoebe followed her sister towards her room.

"Piper, you cannot be doing this for people!" she whispered sharply. "You already have enough on your plate as it with your advanced classes, and now us being witches..."

"Which is something I didn't want to be in the first place," she snapped back at her sister. "Its not that big of deal," she added.

"Piper, its a huge deal. What if you get caught?" Piper sighed, "what if Dad finds out?" She let out a sigh, and headed towards her room. Phoebe rolled her eyes, and decided to head up the stairs. Maybe Piper needed a confidence boost. Phoebe headed up towards the attic, and left Victor alone in the kitchen. He wondered what was going on with his daughters, but didn't want to bug his daughters too much.

Phoebe walked upstairs, and headed into the attic. There had to be a way to convince her sister that she was doing something wrong, but before she could really look she saw something in the back. Her eyes widened; it definitely wasn't something her mom or grams would have had. She grinned, maybe it was Victor's? It was a punching bag. She squealed happily, and dragged it towards the Book of Shadows. Seeing that punching bag gave her an idea...

Meanwhile Prue Halliwell was driving towards the Trudeaus house. Today was the big day she was planning on telling Andy about her big secret. Was she ready for this? She and Andy had known each other since they were in diapers. How big of a deal could it be? As she pulled up to the driveway, she saw Mrs. Trudeau pulling out of the driveway. As she got out of the car, she saw Andy pacing around in the living room on the phone. She knocked on his door, and a frustrated Andy opened up the door. "Prue..." he sighed, "I just..just..." She let herself in, and lead him over to the couch.

"What's going on?" she questioned, having him sit down. He sighed, and started toying with the phone in his hands. "Andy..." she murmured, questioningly.

"My dad...got shot," Andy whispered reluctantly. Prue gently put a hand on his shoulder, and maneuvered him closer to her. He was stiff in the embrace, and she frowned lightly. "I need to call my grandparents...and-," he sighed, and rubbed a hand over his face. "I'm sorry Prue, I don't mean to be so cold...but-,"

"Its fine," Prue murmured, "I know I am like that every once in a while," she grabbed onto his hand. He squeezed her hand, "Look, I just have to go call my grandparents, but afterwards would you mind coming to the hospital with me?" he questioned softly.

"Of course," she whispered, "go ahead," she said, knowing he would want to do it alone. He smiled lightly, and got up from the couch. As he went towards the kitchen, Prue let out a sigh. This was going to be a difficult time for him, and was definitely not the time to drop a bomb like her secret on him.

**Sorry, this is just a filler chapter, but hopefully an idea will hit me soon for where to lead this fic next :)**


	13. Revelations

The drive to the hospital was silent, but nowhere as near as bad as when they had began. Andy seemed to be thinking, but Prue didn't want to press into what was bugging him just yet. "Prue..." he murmured, taking a glance at her when he hit a stoplight. He sighed, here they were once again. He still felt like there was something she was hiding from him. He instantly felt guilty; his dad was in the hospital, and here he was just thinking of Prue. Her gaze went to his, and he saw the secret in her eyes, begging to come out. But underneath that, there was reluctance, "What's going on?" he asked.

She blinked, and looked at him strangely, "What do you mean?" she asked.

"Prue, you have been so weird lately," he murmured, "Its like you aren't even here with me half the time. Did I do something to piss you off...came out of line-," Looking at the light, and seeing that it was still red, she leaned over and placed a kiss on his lips. He closed his eyes momentarily, but pulled away.

"Andy," she murmured, "I want to tell you what's going on, I really do," she admitted, "but your dad-,"

"He'll be fine," he said, "but-,"

"Green light Andy," she whispered. He sighed, and went towards the hospital once more. "Andy...I just...I just don't want to scare you away," Andy parked the car in the hospital parking lot, and he looked at her.

He took her hands in his, "Prue...I am not going to run away," he promised, rubbing the back of her knuckles. He knew nothing could ever really make him leave Prue, and he felt a little miffed that Prue didn't think that as well. "Prue..." he whispered again.

"Andy.." she started, looking away. "I don't think I can right now," she whispered, "your dad is more important than my secret," she couldn't push this on him now. He rolled his eyes, and pulled his hands away.

"Prue...come on," he growled, smacking his hand on the wheel. Prue flinched, and moved away from him. Andy let out a low sigh, "What happened to us? We were able to tell each other anything at one point and time,"

"Do you really want to know what has been going on?" she questioned, finally looking at him. He looked at her, softening his scowl.

"Prue...I would like one thing finally resolved so I can fully focus on my dad," he whispered, "just let me know what's going on...please,"

"Ok," she whispered, "Its just not my secret; its mine and my sister's secret..." she said, suddenly extremely nervous. Why did she have to be nervous of Andy, she thought to herself. He moved closer to her, and before she knew it, she had moved her hand away before he could touch it. Something wasn't right here, and she knew it. "You know what Andy, never mind," she said to him, he was just going to freak out before seeing his Dad. He reached over for her, and she squinted at his steering wheel, making the airbag activate. She got out of his car, contemplating just walking home from the hospital, but before she knew it she saw someone going into an alleyway, and a Warlock shimmering after her. Prue rolled her eyes and ran for the alleyway. As soon as the warlock came in her sights, she squinted sending him flying into the wall. The girl was already hurt, and could barely move, "Hold on," Prue said to the girl, "we are almost at the hospital," she said, pulling an arm around her shoulders. The eldest Charmed One didn't think that Andy would have gotten out of his car so fast, but he had. She had no time to explain it to him, because next thing she knew the Warlock was out in the open, energy ball in hand.

"Prue!" Andy shouted, running towards her. She turned around, and squinted at the him, and the evil being with flying backwards, slamming into the wall. He caught up to her, and helped her help the girl to her feet once again. "What the hell is-," he started.

"I don't have time to explain, go," she said, helping the innocent shoulder onto Andy.

"Prue...stop it," he snapped, finally letting some anger loose. "Help me with her, and we are going to talk to about this..." she realized one way or another, she was going to have to reveal her family secret. She nodded her head, and she shouldered the burden of the young woman. Prue had no idea what to tell anyone as soon as they entered the hospital. "We found her collapsed on the ground," Andy lied smoothly. The nurses and doctors rustled the poor girl into bed to asses the situation. Andy dragged Prue away from the scene, and had her sit down.

Before he could let out an angry retort, she wrapped her arms around him. That shocked Andy, and he wrapped his arms around her as well. "I'm sorry...I just don't...." she sighed, and started up again. It was time for her to fess up, "Andy...I'm a witch,"

"Prue," he started, thinking she was just insulting herself.

"I...I have magical powers," she said, "And when me and my sisters combine our powers, we defeat whatever evil throws at us..." he pulled away slightly, "...and you are freaking out," she said, "I...understand, " she said, unwrapping her arms from him. Just as she was about to get out of arms reach, he got a hold of her.

"Prue...I want to talk about this later..." he said swallowing a lump in his throat, but as he realized she was telling the truth...he had nothing to keep his focus on his dad. "I just need you to be here," he whispered. As the words came out of her boyfriend's mouth, she realized right at that moment he needed her just as much as she needed him.

"Of course," she murmured, snuggling into him.

"Thank you," he murmured, with a double meaning; she told him the truth and she was right there when he needed her. "Can we just stay here for a moment before we see my dad?" he murmured, and she nodded her head.

**Halliwell Manor**

Phoebe Halliwell walked downstairs and saw her father in the kitchen. It was definitely strange seeing him there; she still expected to see Grams in there whipping up some sort of delicious home made something. She was prepared to sneak out of the house when she heard, "Phoebe...where you going?" he asked. She stiffened, and turned around to face her Dad.

"Out," she said, before going towards the front door again."Where?" he asked, and she wished that it was just Grams again for that moment. She never questioned her where she went, just trusted Phoebe.

"With some friends," she said evasively. He raised his eyebrows, "Dad come on..." she started, running a hand through her hair.

"Phoebe...I just want to make sure that you are safe-,"

"I don't hang out with a bad crowd," not anymore, she amended in her mind, "you don't need to know where I am going twenty-four hours a day!" she snapped. Right after the words flew out of her mouth, he let out a groan of pain. As Victor slumped to the ground, a tall being with red skin, and dark tribal markings all over his body was there. "PIPER!" Phoebe screamed, ducking out of the way of an energy ball. With all of her powers of premonition, why couldn't of she seen that coming? Piper came barreling down the stairs, and she threw her hands out, effectively freezing the demon on the spot.

"Dad!" she called out, running down the stairs. Their father wasn't looking too well, and the next thing she knew the demon had unfroze. Before she could throw another freeze whammy on the demon, he shimmered out of the house. "Phoebe..." tears were running down her little sister's eyes, "go call 911," she looked at her one more time, "Phoebe now!" Phoebe ran out towards the phone, hoping they could get to her father in time.


End file.
